


halcyon sky

by Marenke



Series: whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, Of sorts?, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: It’s an accident, they were too drunk, and that’s the cover story Alina will be using from now on.
Relationships: Zoya Nazyalensky/Alina Starkov
Series: whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	halcyon sky

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 28, prompt: accidents.

It’s an accident, they were too drunk, and that’s the cover story Alina will be using from now on. Zoya, dressing herself up by Alina’s still prone form, says nothing. Maybe it’s because Zoya’s some sort of dyke sommelier, having slept with every other lesbian on Julliard, and Alina wants to believe she’s better than that, than being one more in Zoya’s long line of one-night stands. 

Deep inside, though, she knows she’ll just be another notch on Zoya’s little notebook. When the morning comes, sun shining through the small window of Alina’s room, and Zoya is gone, they’ll go back to their odd tension, both competing for the same spot in the musical.

Alina knows it’ll go to Zoya, talented Zoya who’s a singer since childhood, her curriculum full of famous productions, the right look and the right clothes - meanwhile, there is Alina, the scholarship fuck up who got in via a stroke of luck and a decent vocal range. Zoya saw her as some sort of enemy, and _this_ as some sort of conquest. 

Still. Alina would’ve liked a bit more, something of a hopeless romantic.

“This means nothing, Starkov.” Zoya says, tying her hair up, the perfect image of the model soprano. Her eyes, blue and shining, are vicious with hate.

“I didn’t expect it to mean anything, in fact.” Alina replied, sitting up, cold air hitting sweat-sticky skin. Zoya looked at her, up and down. “Actually, I’m surprised you stepped as low as me. Must’ve been hard to only have me as an option.”

A laugh from the other girl, and Zoya offers her a smirk.

“You might have something in you, Starkov.” Zoya says, patting her jeans as she rises.

“Sarcasm?”

“Maybe.” A pause. “Maybe more.”

Alina cocks her head at her. Zoya, being nice to her? The world must be ending.

“Don’t get late to class, Starkov. It starts in ten.” And with that, Zoya flutters out of the room. Alina stares at where she had been for a long second, before grabbing her phone, cussing out, and hurriedly starting to grab clothes that still smelled like Zoya’s cloying perfume out of the ground.


End file.
